


野兽派abo《烙印》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：下一章有人兽车，兽兽车，初夜+标记，热潮期





	野兽派abo《烙印》chapter（1）

在冰霜森林里流亡了十多天，Loki已经饿得无法保持人型，变成黑豹蜷缩在针叶灌木中，祈祷着有哪只瞎了眼的兔子能撞到自己跟前。

是的，一只通体乌黑光亮的猎豹，这样的毛色在冰天雪地里简直就是块活靶子。

远处传来了蹄子踩在雪上的声音，听动静猎物体型不小，可能是肥美的獐鹿或者笨重的大角羊，Loki含了口雪在嘴里醒醒神，他得孤注一掷了。

蹄声渐渐靠近，潜伏在灌木丛中的猎豹竖起圆耳朵，肩胛随着放低的身型高耸着。Loki蓄势待发地翘起修长的豹尾，幽绿的眼睛瞳孔收缩……

一匹俊美高大的金发人马，赤裸着上身出现在树林之间。

Loki愣了下，这年头很少有野生人马了，这些被神祇眷顾的神圣物种，是史前人类进化的分支。在尚武的约顿海姆，骁勇善战的人马在军中享有丰沃的报酬。

快饿昏了的猎豹舔舔鼻吻，盯着毛发浅金的健硕马身垂涎欲滴，再神圣也要先填饱肚子。

Thor背着弓箭，手中拿着长斧开辟道路。他得猎头大家伙储备过冬，彪悍的人马族不畏严寒酷暑，这只是次寻常的狩猎……

alpha警觉地动了动耳廓，后蹄刨着雪地观察四周，湛蓝的眼睛敏锐冷冽。

哗。

一片黑影无声迅捷地从Thor的背后扑了过来。人马在飞快转身时劈下长斧，猎豹在半空中极度灵活地扭转方向，将攻击目标从咽喉改到了腹部。

Thor一跃而起。

强悍的人马跃起的高度仿佛能够御风，Loki呆楞了半秒，撒丫子就跑。

猎豹风驰电掣地奔向最高的树，试图靠着攀爬优势躲过一劫。但人马已经像金色飓风般席卷而来，一斧劈断了百年巨木，扬起前蹄准备踏碎猎豹的头骨。

Loki嗷呜哀鸣了一声，蜷缩成团紧闭上眼睛，铁蹄轰然砸下时整个地面都在震动，滚雷般的巨响让他头晕目眩，喉间腥甜。

可它还活着。

不，是他。

Loki在濒死前一秒的潜意识里，选择用人类的形态赴死。人马诧异地低头瞪着他，呼哧呼哧地在浑身赤裸的男人周遭踩来踏去的观察他。

可脆弱的人体抵御不了这样的寒冷，Loki青白的嘴唇动了动，昏死在了雪地里。

“喂。”Thor用前蹄碰了碰兽人，确定他不是在使计诈死后，单手拎起今天的猎物甩到自己的马背上，小跑着把Loki驮回了山洞。

得弄清楚这兽人的来历。人马有条不紊地盘算着，再不济……扒了皮毛还能做件背心。

唉。Thor尥着蹄子颠了颠背上的人，太瘦了，都没几两肉能填牙缝。

Loki痛哼着醒来时，发现冻僵的自己被扔在篝火边。这是个天然山洞，那匹alpha人马正四肢跪伏在地上，赤裸的上半身腰杆笔直，头却静默地低垂着。

他在睡觉，Loki稍稍心安了些，躲在大石块后悄悄观察着这匹人马。

人马是智慧种族，没有自己的王国或部落，独居的习性让人马只会与唯一的爱侣厮守相伴。

Loki蹲得脚麻，他稍微动了动，雕塑般静立的人马突然抬头，钢蓝色的眼睛直直地看向了omega。

糟了！Loki唰地压低身体，他不能在这时候变成猎豹，否则感到威胁的巨兽绝对会冲过来把自己碾死！

“抱歉，我没有恶意。”Loki飞快地用周边国家的语言都说了一遍，牙齿咯咯打颤，拢紧了身上不知来历的驯鹿皮草。

高壮的人马站了起来，几乎碰到了洞穴顶部，慢慢地绕过巨石俯视着这个兽人。Loki抬起头，瑰绿的眼睛里忐忑却又坚韧。

一个好看的omega兽人，Thor在心里下了定论，他可以当宠物养。

天。Loki也在琢磨，这人马太漂亮了，会有贵族甘愿付出一座城堡来得到他。

alpha人马的上半身及其魁梧，呈倒三角直到胯骨处，与肌肉虬结的马身相连，长至肩头的金发和皮毛一样惹眼漂亮，一缕缕地滴落着融化的雪水。

“你很饿？”Thor用约顿语开口，那个蛮荒苦寒的北境之国由兽人统领，而omega的反应告诉他猜对了，“我给你食物，你回答问题，成交？”

“成交。”Loki早就看见了堆放在洞穴深处的肉干，馋得舔了舔嘴角，淡红的舌尖一勾。

“很好。”Thor几不可见地勾了勾唇，拿来肉干时晃了晃深金色的尾巴。

“你是从约顿海姆逃出来的兽人？”Thor看着大口撕咬着肉干，却依旧优雅地没掉下一丝杂屑的omega，“为什么逃？”

“我是被强买的奴隶，”Loki含糊其辞地看了Thor一眼，蜷缩起冻得发青的赤裸脚趾，“主人对我太差了。”

Thor眯着眼冷笑了一声，俯身拽开自己盖在omega身上的皮草，光滑细嫩的皮肤上没有一丝被凌虐的痕迹。

“撒谎？”alpha人马凶悍暴虐的信息素压迫而来，逼得兽人呜咽着蜷缩成一团，“我现在踩碎你的头骨也不晚。”

“我说！请……”大部分兽人不介意赤身裸体，但Loki显然不是如此，“请给我些蔽体之物，please……”

Thor迟疑片刻，他将皮草扔回给这omega，还在洞穴里找了些猎人遗留的马甲和袍子给兽人。

Loki背过身匆匆穿上，衣服都很粗糙，但总比没有强。那匹人马咯哒着蹄子坐卧在地上，显然准备听他坦白祖宗十八代。

“能否让我知道你的……”   
“Thor。” 

“我是Loki·laufeyson。”面容清隽的omega深吸口气，看着人马骤然凝重的神色，“约顿王laufey最小的儿子。”

Loki已经逃出王城16天了，追兵遍布国境，他别无选择地被逼进了冰霜森林。

从分化为omega的那一刻起，他就注定是一枚筹码昂贵的棋子。

laufey拿捏着他举棋不定，却突然宣布要把Loki下嫁给浑身老斑的肥硕公爵，只为了平定叛军，以及那处钻石矿产。

“我逃了23次，帮助我的亲信都被处死了。”Loki的语调很寡淡，仿佛早就受够了这样的命运，“这是我逃得最远的一次……Thor。”

omega冰冷的手抓住了Thor的胳膊，人马下意识地绷紧了肌肉，看着那双燃着暗火和决绝的绿眼睛。

他想活下去。

“你能收留我吗？”Loki的嗓音干涩发颤，“我不能去有人烟的地方，可从没人教过我怎么捕猎……在遇见你之前，我只从秃鹫嘴里抢食了半条兔腿。”

怪不得瘦成这样，Thor想。这只小豹子窜出来的时候就像在玩杂技。

“冬季本就资源匮乏，”人马拖曳在地的尾巴动了动，侧过头打量着omega兽人，“我为什么要把食物分给你？”

“我可以替你制衣，编织，做陷阱，烤肉，做药剂，我还能射箭……”

“等等，”Thor不可思议地打断了他，“那你还能差点把自己活活饿死？”

“我没有武器，也不能去镇子上买，”Loki气闷地抿着嘴，“王族的课程里没教制作武器，都是现成的。”

“我不需要你做这些，”Thor好笑地看着这个养尊处优的小王子，“我习惯独自生活。”

“所以……你没有烙印者？”Loki的眼睛亮了亮，似乎又想到了什么。

人马在遇见命中注定的另一半后，身上会浮现出类似刺青的纹路，免去了他们寻觅分合的时间。

“不可以吗？”Thor敏感地反问，那些向他示好的同族omega大多歪瓜裂枣，野生人马也是有审美的。

“嗯…那不如，”Loki纠结地拧起了眉毛，“在父王放弃追捕我之前……”

“我可以当你的伴侣，”Loki有些忐忑，Thor的体型比约顿最勇猛的人马战士都要魁梧，“至少在约顿……你找不到比我更好看的兽人。”

Loki说的是实话，他已故的母亲是人类，大多数纯血兽人都青面獠牙，不用变型就看得出本体。

人马猛地站立起来，蹬着后蹄哐哐倒退几步，震惊地看着被他的动静吓到的小豹子。

“放荡！无耻！”Loki无缘无故就被劈头盖脸地骂了一顿，“野狼都知道要对伴侣从一而终，王族的课程没教过你忠诚自重的品格？”

“兽人部落连年征战，难道阵亡将士的伴侣就活该要孤独终老？”Loki气得面色铁青，又不敢彻底翻脸，“只有人马才会如此愚忠！”

约顿兽人间的结合都无需婚约，可以有多个伴侣，但必须抚养血亲子嗣。

“我对其他种族的习性没有看法，”Thor视线暗沉地低头，看着被alpha信息素逼出豹耳和尾巴的omega，“我只是看不惯你随意出卖自己的身体。”

人马几乎曳地的长尾凭空抽出了鞭子般的声响，Loki颤了一下，面孔上刚刚回暖的血色瞬间消失。

“你可以留在这里，直到暴风雪结束。”Thor的声音比洞口倒挂的冰棱更冷硬，人马身板挺拔地走进刀割般呼啸的风雪中，“然后马上离开。”

他没义务搭理这个轻薄狡猾的omega兽人，Thor将心中的郁结都归为对Loki的鄙夷和失望。反正他离开后也能把自己卖给别人来过活。

在那之后，Loki就如同哑了一般再也没说过话，一直沉默地蜷缩在山洞里的石块后睡觉或发呆。

Thor好几次狩猎回来时，都看见Loki一瞬间化为了猎豹避免交流，在他进食完后才像影子般叼走猎物的残骸，悄无声息地躲回石块后面。

风雪小些的时候Loki也会自己出去觅食，多半是爬树找鸟窝和果实。omega还是很瘦，哪怕Thor刻意多留了食物，猎豹在走动时依旧能看见皮毛下清晰的肋骨和肩胛。

Loki还能活着就不错了，Thor告诉自己。用不着他来心疼。

……心疼？

alpha人马带回的猎物越来越生猛，从麋鹿到野狼，直到Thor拖回来一头熊，脊背上撕裂着触目惊心的爪痕，走动间涓涓地涌出鲜血，半个马身都被染红。

猎豹从石头后探出脑袋看着Thor，瞪着幽绿的眼睛不知在想什么。人马自顾自吃了些，这头母熊估计能撑他们俩半个月的食量。

黑色的影子动了动，却没有靠近冒着腾腾热气的新鲜血肉，而是直接跑出了洞穴。

Thor愣了一下，好不容易才遏制住自己跟出去的冲动，铁蹄在地面上刨叩出刺耳不安的声响。

外面的暴雪大得连他都快扛不住了，这头小豹子到底在干什么？

alpha人马坐立不安地等了半天，直到天色都暗了下来，猎豹的踪迹早就被风雪掩盖了，Loki今天没有进食，这么长时间可能已经……

冰霜森林的夜晚凶兽横行，但Thor还是义无反顾地冲进了暴风雪中。

他不能让Loki出事。

金发人马在森林中奔袭了大半夜，伤口里的血都被冻得凝结。Thor一直不甘地寻找，直到连自己都行动迟缓，四肢踉跄地深陷在雪里，才心脏冰凉地回了山洞。

结果他看见那只该死的小豹子正在啃食熊肉，耳朵和尾巴被冻得僵硬耷拉着，一边哆嗦一边狼吞虎咽，皮毛上的冰雪在身边化成了一大摊水。

Loki去找草药了？Thor皱眉看着堆在一边的大捆植株，这些不都应该被埋进了雪……

人马靠近时才被猎豹迟钝地发现，Thor俯身捏着Loki一直蜷在肚子下的前爪，omega痛得嗷呜了好几声，只好伸出脚掌上冻伤严重的淡粉肉垫给他看。

“这都是你从雪里刨出来的？”Thor的声音有些涩，小豹子咕叽了一声，“说人话！”

这一声暴喝如同惊雷般巨响，Loki吓得立刻就变回了赤裸的人形，哆嗦着被捏住的胳膊痛哼。

“我就是不想欠你的！”Loki气得眼眶通红，许久没开口的嗓音嘶哑微弱，“怎么又是我不对？连被我碰过的草药都嫌恶心吗！”

“你怎么会这么想？”Thor愣住了，曲腿伏坐了下来，平视着连嘶吼都已经染上哭腔的omega，“我在外面天寒地冻的找了你大半夜，还以为你真的死了！”

Loki缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，呆楞地看着Thor咬住了嘴角。

强壮的人马面色青白，发梢被冻得湿透……Loki突然爬起来去看Thor的脊背，伤口上冻住的污血又糊了开来，和血痂凝结在一起……

猫科动物带着柔软倒钩的舌头舔上伤口时，alpha人马麻痒刺痛得差点蹶蹄子，猛地扭过身捏住Loki的胳膊：“你干什么？！”

“不处理伤口会发炎流脓，兽人的唾液本来就是一味药引。”舔进嘴里的味道腥辣咸苦，Loki还被alpha血液里混杂的信息素呛得面色发红，“这里连块干净布料都没有，你还想怎样？”

接连被针对的omega兽人怒气冲冲地顶了回去，胸膛起伏眼神凶悍，Thor的目光却不自觉地落在Loki细薄凹陷的腰身，以及跪坐着挤压出软肉的腿根……

“你先去把衣服穿上。”Thor在心里指控着这些蛮荒的兽人，怎么改变形态时全都赤身裸体！

Loki面色尴尬地回到石头后套上简陋的皮草，然后把草药嚼碎了敷在Thor肩胛的伤口上，再继续处理alpha的后腰。

人马的皮肤十分结实坚韧，Loki不得不咬开那些被尘土污染的血痂才能舔净伤口，然后再继续嚼草敷药。

Thor只觉得背上湿热痛痒，omega的舌尖柔软地刮过伤口和周遭的皮肤，气息温凉地落在腰窝，抹开草药的手指摁揉着人马贲发坚硬的肌肉……

alpha躁动烦闷地挪动了一下后蹄，热流不断地涌向尾椎，人马包裹着性器的腹腔微微隆起。

“你的体温怎么这么高？伤口还没发炎吧……”Loki已经觉得Thor的皮肤变得烫手了，哪怕是人马也过于夸张，“可能是草药的问题，在上面盖一层雪就好了。”

装什么傻？！别以为能勾引到他然后赖在这里不走！

Thor压抑着躁动的心跳扭头，看着兽人去洞口捧来冰雪，皱着眉让他不要乱动。

“你多大了？”Thor突然问。

“几天前刚过十六岁。”Loki的体温很低，捧着雪许久也没化，刚盖到Thor背上就全成了水，“还好我逃出来了，父王命令我成年当天就嫁出去。”

“你刚成年？”Thor哑着嗓子重复了一遍。这小骗子就为了顿饱饭，连初夜都……

放荡，无耻，出卖身体……Thor记得清清楚楚，自己是用什么语气表情，把这些辱骂砸倒了骄傲年轻的小王子脸上。

“不像吗？我本来很强壮的，”Loki清亮微哑的嗓音从Thor的背后传来，从耳朵细痒地钻进他的心里，“这鬼地方把我肠胃都冻病了，吃再多也没用。”

“我还没见过像你这么怕冷的兽人。”Thor哼笑了一声，稍稍侧过身好看得见omega。

“我的母亲是人类，在遇见父王之前本来……”Loki低垂的眉眼间闪过怀恋却愤恨的神色，“要是她的容貌没那么美丽就好了。”

“我很遗憾。”篝火猎猎，Thor看着omega唇边细微的绒毛，那双惑人的绿眼睛困顿地快要合上了，“你靠着我睡会暖和很多。”

Loki又是那副古灵精怪的表情，片刻之后拖来大块的皮草，裹紧了自己向Thor马身柔软的侧腹蹭了蹭。

“终于能睡个好觉了……”Loki的面颊窝在人马短簇浓密的绒毛里，舒服地喟叹了一声，“晚安，Thor。”

小豹子很快就熟睡得发出咕噜声，人马勾着唇扭头看了一会儿。

“晚安。”

在那头暴虐的公熊寻着踪迹靠近山洞之前，Loki一直都没有意识到，Thor拥有的不仅仅是在人马中超群的体格和皮相。

公熊瘆人的咆哮传来之前，Thor就已经警觉地在洞穴外徘徊，任由倾盆暴雨砸在身上，浑身散发着凶悍冷凝的杀气。

“躲好。”Thor出去前只说了两个字。

公熊的体型硕大无比，Loki死死咬住牙根才没惊呼出声。人马凌空跃起的高度简直不可思议，直接飞过了扑向他的公熊，后蹄踹中它的脊背时发出沉闷巨响的撞击声，硬生生踹裂了公熊粗壮的脊柱！

公熊凄厉的嚎叫令Loki毛骨悚然，接下来近乎原始残忍的肉搏才是厮杀的开端。

人马的后腿蹬进了泥土，撕裂熊皮的胳膊隆起发达到夸张的肌肉，但下一秒Thor的马身被熊掌击中，他敏捷地躲过大半，但还是被撕裂了皮肤，涌出了暴雨都冲刷不尽的鲜血。

Loki的牙齿咯咯打战，他甚至疯了般想帮Thor，彪悍野兽间的厮杀在omega眼里只剩下人马鏖战的背影，他祈求着所有名列圣经的神祇能让Thor活下来。

但人马还是和熊一起倒下了，Thor发出了野兽般的嘶鸣吼叫，翻滚挣扎着和垂死的公熊缠斗，铁蹄一下下踹上去，马背也被剐得皮开肉绽……

公熊突然哀嚎起来，疯狂地向后扭动身躯，Thor在电光火石间想到了什么，扑上去拼命用胳膊勒住熊的咽喉，直到粗糙厚重的皮毛下传来崩裂的声响，庞大的凶兽再无声息。

人马踉跄着爬起来，奋力把沉重的尸体推开，看见了被压得哀鸣挣扎的小豹子，Loki一瘸一拐地挣扎着爬起来，没几步就又栽倒在雪地里。

Loki额头涌出的血流让他睁不开眼睛，他浑身都疼，被人马小心地抱在怀里带回洞穴，安置在篝火边后昏睡了一觉，才痛哼着试图爬起来。

omega兽人断了颗獠牙，他撕咬熊皮时害怕地爆发出了巨力，一口咬穿了脖颈上的软骨和动脉，重创了公熊。

Thor虽然伤势很重，但一晚上就恢复了小半，Loki脱下衣服龇牙咧嘴地敷药，有些嫉妒人马被天神祝福的血脉。

“我帮你。”omega光裸苍白的脊背上有很多青肿擦伤，Loki够不到，Thor主动接过药泥替他一点点敷上去，“如果我没有勒住它，你会被活活压死。”

“要是不帮你，我也不可能活得下去啊，”Loki痛得嘶嘶抽气，却又自顾自笑了起来，“至少我保护了你。”

Thor敷药的手顿了顿，Loki在他眼里太脆弱了，骨头就和野兔一样脆，他稍一用力就能捏断。

但这个omega说要保护比他强悍百倍的人马，为了救他居然敢偷袭狂躁濒死的公熊……

Loki被人马从背后抱住时，居然没有害怕。Thor的胸膛和臂弯很暖，比马身的皮毛更舒服，心脏隔着皮肤，跳动着熨贴omega光裸的脊背。

Loki闭上眼向后靠了靠，一直惴惴不安的心跳骤然平稳。

他觉得安心，因为Thor。

“你一直立着上半身睡觉吗？”Loki突然在alpha胸口出声。

“除非觉得特别安全，”Thor忍不住去蹭Loki的脖颈，omega身上有股淡淡的冷香，清贵矜持地绕在人马的鼻尖，“否则我都会那样。”

“那今晚安全吗？”Loki被Thor下巴上的胡子蹭得发笑，说他和马驹一样顽劣，笑得眼里都带了亮晶晶的湿意，抬头问他。

林野间的险情瞬息万变，但Thor张了张口，说：“安全。”

人马侧躺在了篝火边，把依旧怕冷的omega抱进了怀里，Loki有些脸红，但Thor看上去没有多想。

omega睡得很熟，脊背乖顺地贴着人马的胸膛，耸着肩缩在Thor的怀里安眠。alpha试探着将马身的右前腿蜷起，搁在了Loki的腰胯上，安然地睡着了。

“晚安，Loki。”

漫长的暴风雪绵延了一整个冬季，在那一夜骤然停歇。

Thor突然无比懊恼自己当初把话说得毫无退路，Loki为了御寒，在离开前化成健壮毛绒的猎豹，纯黑的皮毛也养得油光锃亮。

他踩了踩山洞外的积雪，扭过头冲Thor咕噜了一声，瑰绿的眼睛将瞳孔收缩成一条细线。

“你说什么？”Thor忍不住上前一步，也许Loki说的是他想留下……

但那只小豹子还是转身离开了，它在雪地中跳跃着避开坑洼，然后跑得越来越快，最终变成了茫茫白原上的一颗黑点，然后再也看不见了。

Thor盯着那一串梅花般的掌印被风吹散，胸膛突然也被这风撕开了空洞荒凉的伤口，却没有一滴血流出来。

他突然忘记在遇见Loki之前，自己是怎么熬过那些无尽隆冬的了。

人马焦躁地在幽深冷寂的山洞里徘徊，篝火已经熄了，他不怕冷，已经没人再会燃起它……

可Loki怕冷，也许他又会饿得从秃鹫嘴里抢食，也许他的脚掌还会被冻伤，也许……

也许他喜欢Loki。

钻在灌木里叼浆果的猎豹突然听见一阵熟悉的蹄声，奔雷般滚滚而来。

Loki愣了愣，趴在茂密的枝叶后看着金发的人马四处张望着走近，天神般深刻俊美的脸容上满是焦虑懊丧。

也许是来打猎的吧，Loki蜷成一团乌黑的大绒球，看来他得再走远点，否则以后总是撞见……心里难受。

自以为十分隐蔽的小豹子忘了自己还有根尾巴，Thor看见一条毛茸茸的黑色豹尾恹恹地耷拉在地上，左右拍打着不知又在发什么脾气，忍不住勾起了唇。

Loki突然被捏住了尾巴一拽，炸着毛从灌木丛里弹起来，跳得比站在面前的人马还要高，但还是被Thor稳稳地捞在了手里。

“你不是会做陷阱吗？”alpha湛蓝的眼睛低垂着，看向怀里惊讶懵懂地蜷缩着四肢的小豹子，“我要活捉一只白额驼鹿做整皮的大氅，可以让你留到捕获驼鹿时再离开。”

并不娇小的猎豹嗷嗷挣扎了几下，在Thor铁钳般箍紧的臂弯里瞪圆了绿眼睛。

冰霜森林哪来的白额驼鹿？！你不是不穿衣服的吗？

哦……

Loki咕噜着眯起了绿眼睛，肉垫软软地搭在人马的胸口抬起头，开心地歪着耳朵蹭了蹭他的下巴。

Thor绷紧下颔笑了起来，突然觉得左侧的肋骨有些烧灼般的刺痛。但他很快被跳出怀里的小豹子分散了注意力。

Loki步伐轻快地踩着雪往回走，落后了Thor半步。人马伸手摘下枝桠上结出的青果时，他正好抬头看了过去。

这一眼，足以让猎豹后肢发软地跌坐在融化的雪地里，浑身的绒毛如同过了静电般蓬松地炸开，连尾巴尖都绷得僵直。

人马侧肋的皮肤上浮现出刺青般烙印，深刻得哪怕剜光了血肉，也会被刻在骨髓上。

那个名字居然是……

“Loki？”


End file.
